peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonicthehedgehog223 (character)
Sonicthehedgehog223 is a main character in Peppa's adventures and his fanon. He makes his first physical appearance in “The Broken Computer," and has continued to make various other appearances throughout the show. He has made a few appearances outside of Peppa's adventures, but they are only a handful in quantity. Appearance He literally just looks like Sonic. He has the same blue fur and pale skin. He has green eyes in the intro, but he has no eye colors in the rest of the show. He has red sneakers and a golden buckle. Personality Sonicthehedgehog223 is a troublemaker. He enjoys pranking people, especially Willdawg14 in earlier seasons, just to get a reaction out of them. Whenever Sonic does get serious, he proves to be a brilliant leader and strategist. However, he is often too lazy to use his skills for the better, preferring to play video games and sleep. Sonic also has a very short temper, and will not hesitate to make a snarky comment about anyone. His arrogant personality makes generally unpopular with the other users. It is possible that this personality is an act, as Sonic has stated sometimes he feels as if he's being restrained from his true potential, occasionally going out of his way to help people. Sonic also scored the highest on the User Qualification Quiz, a 99, which proves he may be more intelligent than he is given credit for. "The Normal Bar" shows us he may be somewhat timid. In Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation," he has notably matured, though he is still rather lazy and arrogant. He has become noticably smarter and daring, however. Overview “Peppa goes to the swimming pool” STH223 is mentioned serveral times throughout the episode. When Mateusz11113 asks why Quongus was late, Quongus said he was busy quickscoping Sonic. Willdawg14 asks them to not bring him up, because whenever Sonic goes Super Sonic, his house ends up destroyed. Later in the episode, Peppa finds his shoe in the pool. “George Hates high school” Although he is not in this episode, he is mentioned many times and is the main antagonist. When George takes the dinosaur back from him, he spinballs the room until the school blows up. Wildawg14's house also (somehow) blows up. “The Broken Computer” This is Sonic's first physical appearance. When he clicks the edit button on his userpage, his computer breaks, causing him to become Super Sonic and destroy his surroundings. After the power goes out while MattherSmarter is fixing his computer, he decides to use his treehouse to save all the users. Throughout the episode, he destroys Willdawg14's house. In the end, the users are saved by Daddy Pig. “BOY!” Sonic makes his next major appearance in this episode. He finds an egg outside his treehouse. Then, he asks Willdawg14 to help him take care of the egg. Will originally doesn't agree, but he does agree when Sonic threatens to blow up his house. Throughout the episode, he unintentionally puts the egg in danger, while Willdawg14 has to save it. When Will sits on the egg by accident, Sonic goes Super Sonic and blows up his house. “Dinner Disaster” Like his fellow users, Sonic is invited to dinner at Oreo-And-Eeyore's house. He pulls out his neatest clothes and newest cologne. He takes off in the woods with MatthewSmarter, Quongus and Willdawg14. They make at the very last second. He eats Willdawg14's plate due to him being allergic to meat. When MatthewSmarter says how much he hates him, Sonic thinks Will said it and kicks the him in the face. “The Pumper Frogs come round to eat food” Sonicthehedgehog223 has another major role in this episode. He fixes up a quick shelter and hides in there with Mateusz11113, Peppa, George and Willdawg14. He later attacks the frogs with his spinball attack and an iron sword. He ends the episode by blowing up Willdawg's house one last time. Relationships Willdawg14 During the earlier seasons, Sonic would relentlessly tease Will, making the two bitter rivals. However, they have become much closer as time has passed, although Sonic is creeped out by Will's weird interests and habits, while Will doesn't approve of Sonic's bitter and arrogant attitude. In almost every episode in seasons 1 and 2, Sonic would either spin dash Will or destroy his house, the latter of which is a running gag throughout the series. Will himself has even said that his house has been destroyed more times than Sonic's been dumped, at least 59 times. The two would frequently fight, annoying other users. Despite this, Sonic appears to have some faith in Will, as shown in "Carthion Canyon." Starting with season 4, Sonic appears to be much kinder towards Will, although that may be because he thinks Will is extremely weird. Sonic does frequently tease Will about his strange girlfriends, but it balances itself out as Will has killed Sonic more times than anyone else has been killed throughout the series combined. Status: Friendly rivals MatthewSmarter The two have extremely conflicting personalities, as MatthewSmarter puts tons of work and effort into everything, while Sonic always picks the easier way out. During the earlier seasons, although the two would rarely interact, MatthewSmarter seemed to disapprove of Sonic's behavior. Sonic would commonly call him and Alex the "Nerd Bros." which hilariously many people have quoted him on. Due to MatthewSmarter rarely appearing in later seasons, their current status is unknown. Status: Neutral MrsWhatever40 Compared to other users, MrsWhatever40 is considerably nice to Sonic. Ironically, Sonic is usually more cold to her than the others. The two haven't interacted much past "The Virus," so their current status is unknown. Status: One-sided enemies (Sonic's side) Quongus Quongus is the only user that Sonic gets along with for the most part. They are both rather lazy and prefer playing video games. However, like most users, Quongus isn't always appreciative of Sonic's attitude, and Sonic thinks that Quongus can be a tryhard. Their first major episode is "Dinner Disaster," in which Sonic and Quongus, alongside MatthewSmarter and Willdawg14, run through the forest to reach Oreo-And-Eeyore's mansion on time. Sonic and Quongus' team appears to be dominating, likely due to the two getting along. In the forest, Sonic ends up getting the four lost, which he blames on Willdawg14, which Quongus somehow believes. Quongus is worried about Sonic when he doesn't comeback with the map, and refuses to believe he stole it. When Sonic declares a pack of rabid coyotes are coming, Quongus is the only one to heed his word. They do make it just on time, to which Sonic says "Never again." Everybody agrees with him on this, including Quongus. In "Ozarcusmapseae's Switch," however, the roles are swapped, with Quongus being more irrational and Sonic being somewhat concerned for his well being. Quongus' final appearance for the meantime was in "Ozar the Shark," in which swims away with Ozar and BenTalkingFan128. In "Hobo Hedgehog," Sonic mentions Quongus, saying he forgot his password and doesn't know there's a reset option, which means it's possible for him to return, although it's rather unlikely. In Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation, Quongus is still not present in his original form, rather as a hologram, broadcast from his house thanks to Caden and MatthewSmarter. He is still able to communicate with Sonic, and they still prove to be good friends. Status: Friends Oreo-And-Eeyore Despite the two hardly interacting, they seem to be good friends, with Sonic seeming to respect his powers. Sonic mentions him in "Scary Sprites and Nice Monsters," stating that he would've kicked butt against any virus. Status: Close friends Mimsy In “The Lottery 2: The Lottering”, Sonicthehedgehog223 uses the money the users win in the lottery to get a butler, who is named Mimsy. Mimsy is very loyal to Sonic, but whenever he screws up, Sonic slaps him and says “Shut up Mimsy!”. He later gets annoyed by Mimsy to the point where he literally pushes him off a bridge, causing Mimsy to be eaten alive by sharks. Status: Friends In Summary Friends: *Quongus *Willdawg14 (after season 4) *MrsWhatever40 (PA:NG) *Ozarcusmapseae *Oreo-And-Eeyore *BenTalkingFan128 *HannelSam *JamesCumbria *MatthewSmarter *Peppa Pig *George Pig *Alex Pig *Jase Pig *Selmo Pig *Autumn Blaze *The Writer (neutral) *Caden Bute *Logan Pong *Ada Pong *William Potts *Spinfox *Barb *Matteo *Q Enemies: *Willdawg14 (formerly) *MrsWhatever40 (formerly) *Prince Mason *Danieltons *Demonic Mario *Unkno0wnUser *Bomber267 *Evilmoth *Jared Fogle *Mr. Giraffe *False Chao *Illuminati Appearances Peppa's adventures S1EP5: ”Peppa goes to the swimming pool” (mentioned) S1EP9: ”George hates High School” (mentioned, offscreen) S1EP11: ”The Broken Computer” (physical debut) S1EP12: ”Peppa Explores PPFW” S1EP13: ”BOY!” S1EP14: ”Dinner Disaster” S1EP15: ”The Virus” S1EP16: ”Bootlegs” S1EP17: ”Chores, Chores Galore” S1EP18: ”The Prince” S1EP20: "The Camper Van" S1EP21: ”24 Hours To Live” S1EP22: ”The Stolen Computer” S1EP23: ”Carthion Canyon (episode)” S1EP24: ”The Legend of MysterioX” S1EP27: "The Skits" S1EP28: ”The Pumper Frogs come around to eat food” S1EP31: "Oh Snapped!" S1EP32: ”Rainy Day” S1EP33: "Ozarcusmapseae's Switch" S1EP34: "The Lottery" 35. "New Kid on the Block" 36. "Rotten Potatoes" 37. "User News" 38. "Yard Sale" 39. "Super Heroes" 40. "Spring Cleaning" 41. "Peppa Pig: Vice City"" 42. "They're Still Lookin' Good" 43. "Bad Users" 45. "A Musical War" 46. "Daddy's Home" 47. "The Coolest Finale EVER!" Total appearances: 33/47 episodes (70% of season) Season 2 1. "The Apocalypse" 2. "The Hacker" 3. "Alton Island" 4. "The Supportive Bikers" 5. "The Breaking Point" 6. "The Shooting" 7. "Microscopic Me" 8. "Time Space" 9. "A Flower in a Pizza Place" 10. "Sonicthehedgehog223's Birthday Bash" 11. "The Thrilling Ride" 12. "Top KEK" 13. "Sonic is in Trouble Now" 14. "Sub-way: Subscribe Fresh, Eat Fresh" 15. "Ding, Dong, Ping, Pong!" 16. "A Peppisode" 17. "The Ride to Mars" 18. "Battles to be Won" 19. "Success!" 20. "User Tryouts" 24. "Minecraft and PA Don't Mix" 25. "Town of Peppa" 27. "Rock & Users" 29. "The Vacation Condo" 30. "Palace of the Cloudens 32. "Get Air 33. "Black Friday 34. "Stale" 35. "New Neighbor" 37. "Unstable Series" 38. "Pepsi Pig" 39. "Longest Day" 41. "Last Day of Summer" 42. "Robbie and Jase" 44. "Muddy Puddle Drought" 45. "The Return of Ozar" 46. "Let Her R.I.P." 47. "UFO Unite" Overall: 38/47 (80% of season) Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation *'S1EP1: '"A New Beginning Part 1" *'S1EP2: '"A New Beginning Part 2" *'S1EP9: '"Spinfox vs. Eggman Jr. Part 1" *'S1EP10: '"Spinfox vs. Eggman Jr. Part 2" *'S2EP4: '"Passionate Blaze" *'S2EP5: '"Just The Way It Isn't" *'S2EP8: '"Kermitted to Bonding" *'S2EP16: '"Wrath of Jared Part 1" *'S2 EP17: '"Wrath of Jared Part 2" ''Behind the Peppa'' *UPP312: Under Peppa's Pants: The Movie (Minor) Season 1 *BTP102: "Meet the Users" Quotes *” I'm sick of listening to your jaw flap! “ - “ The Prince “ *’ What the heck was that? “ - “ BOY! “ *'Y A G O T T A G O F A S T ' Trivia *'Running Gag': In nearly every episode he appears in, he either spinballs or blows up Willdawg's house. *As revealed in The Broken Computer, he can drink more than 500,000 cans of soda in a single hour. **His burps are also atomic, as his burps blew away Will's house. *As revealed in ”BOY!”, Sonic has a nuke collection, which he threatens Will with. *As revealed in “The Prince”, Sonic has known Willdawg14 for 6 years. **However, Sonic couldn't recall the right day, which is explored upon as the franchise progressed. *Ironically, he hated the Sega Master System. *In “Carthion Canyon (episode)”, it is revealed he knows how to ride a dirt bike. *In Behind the Peppa, he is commonly mistaken for the real Sonic. Category:Characters Category:Users Category:PA Category:PA characters Category:Fanon